I'm to in love to let it go
by supercorpforever88
Summary: Maggie is about to marry Johnathon, can Bianca stop her in time?
1. Chapter 1

Maggie smiled lovingly as Johnathon continued rambling on and on about their upcoming wedding, he only stopped when he realized Maggie wasn't even listening.

"Sorry I was rambling," he said with a smirk as he reached for his coke.

"I'm glad you're excited," Maggie said as she reached over and took his hand squeezing it.

He smiled as he leaned over and kissed her chastely, "very," he whispered against her lips.

Maggie beamed as she leaned over and kissed him again, they only broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Hey," Bianca said to the couple as she gave them a small wave.

"Hey you made it," Maggie said excitedly as she scooted over so Bianca could slide in next to her.

"I told you I would," Bianca said with a smile as she set her purse down beside her.

"Can I get you anything?" a bored looking waitress asked as she walked over.

"Just water is fine please," Bianca replied as she turned towards Maggie and Jonathon.

"You got it," she replied as she turned and headed towards the counter.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Bianca asked.

"Wedding plans," Maggie beamed as she interlaced her and Johnathon's hands.

"Oh cool," Bianca smiled as she stared down into the water the waitress placed in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Maggie asked concern in her voice as she took Bianca's hand in her own.

Bianca shuddered at the touch, "fine," she said with a smile as she squeezed Maggie's hand.

Jonathon gave her a dirty look as he grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Maggie asked as he stood up to put it on.

"I need to head to work," he said as he eyed Bianca angrily.

Bianca grew uncomfortable under his glare as she looked away.

"Oh okay," Maggie said sadly as she rubbed his back. "Don't forget we have to be at the flower shop tomorrow at nine."

Johnathon nodded as he leaned down and kissed Maggie deeply his eyes boring into Bianca's the whole time.

"Bye babe," Maggie said as she watched her fiancé leave.

Maggie turned back towards Bianca and beamed, "I can't believe I'm getting married.

"Me either," Bianca mumbled as she gripped her water cup tightly.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Maggie asked again as she looked at her best friend in concern.

"I'm okay really," Bianca lied as she gave Maggie a tight smile.

Maggie didn't buy it for one second but chose to let it go for now.

"So how is the wedding planning going," Bianca tried to ask as casually as possible.

"Couldn't be going any better, Johnathon is pitching as well its great," Maggie said with a huge smile.

"Super," Bianca mumbled.

"Do you not like him or something?" Maggie asked point blank a look of hurt evident on her face.

"He's fine really," Bianca assured her as she took her hand a squeezed it gently.

"Really you like him?" Maggie asked her voice full of hope.

Bianca signed to herself she knew her opinion meant a lot to the blonde so she did what she had to do and lied, "I do."

Maggie beamed as she leaned over and hugged her best friend tightly, "great that makes me so happy."

Bianca couldn't help but hold Maggie a little tighter, this marriage was going to break her heart and she knew it, but she just had to accept that her best friend loved someone else.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go with me tomorrow?" Maggie rambled on.

"Huh?" Bianca asked as she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

An amused expression crossed Maggie's face, "to go dress shopping?"

Bianca laughed, "Oh right of course."

Maggie laughed as she reached for a chip and munched on it and she began rambling again and again about her and Jonathon's upcoming nuptials.

Bianca tried her best to pay attention even though her heart was breaking.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Maggie exclaimed as she and Bianca walked towards her car.

"Me either," Bianca said with a fake smile as she opened the door and slid inside.

"So I will pick you up at nine tomorrow morning and maybe afterwards we can grab a bite," Maggie said as she pulled up in front of Erica's mansion.

"Sounds great," Bianca said as she got out and closed the door behind her.

Maggie gave her a small wave as she backed out and drove down the gravel road before disappearing from sight.

Bianca watched her go before turning on her heel and storming inside, she threw her purse on the table before rushing towards her room and slamming the door.

"Bianca sweetie are you home?" Erica asked as she barged right on it without knocking.

What was the point in even asking if she was just going to barge in? Bianca thought angrily as she flopped down onto her bed.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Erica asked as she swatted Bianca's hip and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing," Bianca mumbled into her pillow.

"Are you upset that Maggie is getting married?" Erica asked gently as she rubber her daughter's back soothingly.

"Why would I care," Bianca snapped.

"Because you love her," Erica snapped back.

Bianca looked up shock written all over her face "is it that obvious."

Erica smiled as she patted her cheek, "yes."

Fresh tears welled up in Bianca's eyes as she laid back down, "she can't marry him."

"Oh sweetie I know you love her, but she deserves to be happy even if it's with someone you feel isn't right for her."

Bianca looked up as she wiped her tears, "I know you're right but it still hurts so badly."

"I know sweetie," Erica replied as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"I just really care about her," Bianca sobbed.

"I know you do and that is why you have to let her be happy," Erica responded as she cupped Bianca's cheek.

Bianca closed her eyes, "I know you're right and I will try."

"That's really all you can do," Erica said as she stood up, she leaned down and kissed Bianca's forehead before turning on her heel and exciting the room making sure to close the door gently behind her.

Bianca took a deep breath as she pulled the covers over herself and tried to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Bianca finished getting ready as she waited for Maggie to show, she jumped when her mother suddenly burst into her room.

"Sweetheart Maggie is here," Erica stated as she looked her daughter over.

"Great," Bianca said sarcastically.

"Remember be supportive," Erica said as she swatted Bianca's butt as she walked out of the room.

"Hey are you ready?" Maggie asked as Bianca appeared.

"As I'll ever be," Bianca replied as she grabbed her purse and followed an eager Maggie out the door.

"So what do you think of this one?" Maggie asked as she modeled another dress.

"Looks great," Bianca mumbled as she tried not to look.

"Can you at least pretend to be interested?" Maggie snapped at her best friend.

Bianca signed as she looked up, she nearly gasped when she saw Maggie standing there in a flowing strapless gown.

"What?" Maggie asked growing concerned by Bianca's silence.

"You look stunning," Bianca said as she tried to control the feelings swirling inside her.

"I do?" Maggie asked as she turned to look in the mirror.

"Flawless," Bianca said as she came up behind her.

"Do you think Johnathon will like it?" Maggie asked as she turned back towards Bianca.

Bianca scowled at the mention of his name, "he would be insane not to."

Maggie smiled as she threw her arms around Bianca, "thank you for coming with me."

"My pleasure," Bianca mumbled as she returned the hug.

"I'm hungry, ready to go?" Maggie asked as she purchased the dress.

"Sure," Bianca said as she gave her a weak smile.

Maggie threw her keys on the table as she entered her apartment and headed towards the kitchen for a much needed glass of wine, she smiled when saw a note from Johnathon saying he went to the store and would be right back.

She kicked off her shoes and set her glass on the coffee table as she turned on the TV and waited for her fiancé to return.

"Babe?" Johnathon called out as he entered the apartment.

"In the living room!" Maggie called back and she stood up and kissed her fiancé as he entered.

"What did you do all day?" Johnathon asked as he set his bag down.

"Went dress shopping with Bianca then we grabbed a bite to eat," Maggie said as she grabbed the bag and headed towards the kitchen.

"You and Bianca huh?" Johnathon asked a hint of anger in his voice.

"Is that a problem?" Maggie asked as set a bag of apples in the fridge.

"You two are always together," Johnathon whined.

"She's my best friend," Maggie said as she placed her hand on his arm gently.

"I thought I was?" Johnathan snapped.

"Where is this coming from?" Maggie asked hurt as she poured another glass of wine.

"I just don't trust her," Johnathon said as he grabbed the glass from Maggie and took a sip.

"Why?" Maggie asked a little hurt at his confession.

"She's in love with you," Johnathan spat out.

"What, that's crazy," Maggie argued with him as her mouth fell open.

Johnathan threw the glass at the wall, Maggie jumped as it shattered.

"Don't call me crazy!" Johnathan screamed in a rage.

"Woah call down," Maggie pleaded with him as she raised her hands.

"I don't want her around," Johnathan said eerily calm.

"I can't just cut her out of my life," Maggie said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"She wants to see us apart," Johnathan tried to plead with her.

"I don't believe that," Maggie insisted.

Wake up Maggie!" Jonathan screamed as he threw the wine bottle at the wall.

Maggie jumped once again as it shattered.

"Look at what she's doing to me!" he screamed as he walked over to Maggie and began shaking her violently.

Johnathon please stop you're hurting me," Maggie pleaded as tears fell from her eyes.

Johnathon seemed to be in another world as he continued to shake her before pushing her against the wall in a fit of rage.

Maggie cried out as her head hit the wall hard and she slumped to the floor.

Johnathan seemed to snap out of his rage when he heard Maggie cry out; he quickly rushed over, "Maggie I'm so sorry."

Maggie recoiled out of his reach as she rubbed her head, "just stay away from me."

"Maggie please," Johnathon pleaded as he reached for her again.

Maggie jumped up and ran out the front door, slamming it behind her as she ran down the street.

Meanwhile across town Bianca was towel drying her hair as she thought about Maggie and her upcoming nuptials she frowned as she thought about how Johnathon seemed so wrong for her best friend. She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a loud knock on her door.

"Maggie what are you doing here?" Bianca asked as she opened the door to find her best friend on the other side.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here," Maggie said as she turned to leave.

"Hold on," Bianca said as she grabbed Maggie's arm causing her to flinch in pain.

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked concerned.

"Nothing," Maggie lied as she rubbed her arm where she knew a huge bruise was.

"Maggie look at me," Bianca said as she guided Maggie's face towards her own.

"You've been crying," Bianca said concerned as she guided Maggie towards her bed so she could sit down.

"I'm fine really," Maggie lied as she sat down.

"Maggie please talk to me," Bianca said as she went to sit next to Maggie on her bed.

"I and Jonathan got into an argument, its nothing," Maggie tried to assure her as fresh tears began to fall.

"Oh Maggie," Bianca cried out as she wrapped her best friend in a tight hug.

"He was so angry," Maggie sobbed into Bianca's shoulder.

"Stay here then," Bianca said as she pulled away and wiped Maggie's eyes.

"I shouldn't," Maggie said as she stood up and pulled her jacket closer to her.

"It's late," Bianca argued.

Maggie glanced towards the clock which read two am, before glancing back towards a worried looking Bianca.

"Okay," she whispered.

Bianca gave her a tight smile before going over to her dresser and pulling out a shirt and shorts; she handed them to Maggie and turned around.

Maggie quickly changed and then went to sit on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bianca asked as she sat next to her.

Maggie avoided eye contact, "no," she whispered as she tried to hide the bruises.

"Maggie what happened?" Bianca asked concerned as she tried to get Maggie to look at her.

"Nothing," Maggie lied, as she got up and began to pace.

"I saw the bruises," Bianca said as she tried to hide her tears.

"He didn't mean to," Maggie assured her as she finally locked eyes with Bianca.

"Oh Maggie," Bianca said as she stood up and placed her hands on Maggie's shoulders.

"Bianca please don't," Maggie cried out as she tried to turn away.

"Don't what?" Bianca asked as she cupped Maggie's face gently.

"I'm fine," Maggie lied, as tears poured from her eyes.

"You can't lie to me," Bianca said as she wiped them away.

"He really didn't mean to," Maggie repeated as if she was more trying to convince herself than Bianca.

"Oh Maggie," Bianca said as she pulled her sobbing friend into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry," Maggie whispered more to herself than Bianca.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie," Bianca assured her as she rubbed her friends back trying to calm her down.

"I shouldn't have come here," Maggie cried out as she got up and headed towards the door.

"Maggie stop," Bianca pleaded as she grabbed her hand and turned her round.

"You are in no shape to drive, just please stay," Bianca pleaded.

Maggie could only nod as she went to the bathroom to wash her face.

As Bianca watched her best friend sleep beside her she knew with sinking feelings things would only get worse.

A/N: Sorry it has been so long had major writer's block. Also sorry it sucks, just kind of a filler chapter. Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
